Hermione's new shoe
by nopunintended
Summary: ok, so this started as a tester story and then i added more chapters. It is wierd but you may like it and find it funny.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's new shoe

"What a delightful shoe!" Cried Hermione as she hugged Harry, "Oh thanks Harry. This is the best!"

"Well, really, it was nothing," Harry pushed her off and walked back to his chair. He acted cool but inside he felt overjoyed that she had liked his gift. His gift that had cost a large chunk of his inheritance.

Harry reached for his quill and returned to his gooogly-norble esssay with a sigh. Oh what joy. Doo bi doo.

"Harry I really like this shoe, it reminds me of Ron."

Harry choked.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco goes for a stroll

Draco waited until everyone had gone to bed and the corridors were completely empty before he left the Slytherin common room. He made his way up the spiral stair case that led from the torch lit dungeon corridors to the moonlit courtyard above. Here, in the cold square of wizard architecture he found a small, red shoe. Oh it was so bright and happy but then if you look at it again, in a different way, it became luscious and tempting. Draco lifted it from the ground and caressed it gently, resisting a temptation to lick the leather sole.

"Dracy baby?"

Draco jumped and tried to hide the shoe under his robes: he wasn't fast enough.

"Draco, honey? What's that- is that a shoe?"

"It's nothing Pansy, honest," he didn't want her to see it. It was his shoe. His _precious_.

Pansy came closer and snatched it of him, "This is a nice shoe." She looked into Draco's cold eyes and smirked, "You know who this reminds me of?"

"W-who?"

Pansy kissed the shoe and before walking back to the common room, she whispered, "Ronald Weasly."


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore's Find

An odd selection of people was gathered in the blue and gold light of professor Dumbledore's office. There was the headmaster himself; the pale and greasy Snape who was wearing his characteristic "Get-out-of-my-space-you-little-slug" look; Cho Chang and Hermione Granger. They were spaced aroung a small, circular table, all staring at the shiny, beautious shoe which sat in the centre. Cho Chang could not resist the temptation any longer and reached out to stroke the silky laces. Dumbledore lept up to stop her.

"Don't touch it! I fear it may have some spell placed upon it. Or perhaps it may be a neegral, though I doubt such an item would be so carelessly placed."

"Then how did you get it up here from the forest?"

"What kind of a wizard do you take me for if you do not think me able of transporting an object from one place to another?"

Cho Chang looked down, ashamed.

"I do not mean to be rude, Professor," began Hermione who had now risen from her seat, "but this shoe is not evil or cursed and it is in fact a gift to me from ro- I mean Harry."

"Don't listen to her - she just wants to have it for herself!" Cho Chang threw a stinging, fat evil at Hermione.

"Why are you even here Cho? What have you got to do with anything?"

Dumbledore had many powers and one was that he could sense a bitch-fight a mile off. "Silence you two. Cho is here to collect some crying potion from Snape, which she needs to prevent her constant crying. Here it is, you may go now." Cho left reluctantly. "And Hermione, I trust you. I will give you back this shoe for it is your gift from Ron."

"Harry."

"Ron"

"Harry"

"Ron……" Hermione took the shoe and ran out of the door, leaving Snape to awake Professor Dumbledore from his daydream.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape's desire

Snape looked at the stone clock a young rat had once given him and strolled up to the front of the classroom. "Class, put down your quills," he said. "Next week I will test you on heeble stork so I expect you to revise. Yes Goyle, that means opening a book. And Hermione, I want to see you after the lesson."

Draco smirked and Hermione looked as if she were either going to burst into tears or lay an egg.

"What did I do?" She choked. But Snape did not reply until everyone had left the cold, dingy classroom.

"Apart from being an annoying, no-it-all, Granger…nothing." Holding his hands together behind his back, Snape walked up to his desk and back again. His black, smelly eyes lingered on Hermione's satchel, like two acorns looking piercingly at a bridge.

With a gasp, Hermione realised what he wanted and her hand moved involuntarily towards her bag. _I'll never give it to him!_

"Give me the shoe," he commanded.

"Never!" Hermione cried.

Snape could tell she wasn't going to let go easily; he had to 'up his game'. He swept over to a wooden chest and removed a large bag. "How about," he unzipped the bag and thrust it her way, "I give you _this…_a life-time supply of crayons."

Hermione's eyes widened and temptation gripped her limbs. Slowly, her arm began to reach out. Oh, how she longed for the touch of the waxy colours-but no! She pulled her arm back and ran before she could betray Ron. She ran out of the room, out of the dungeons and didn't stop until she was safely behind the portrait of the fat lady.


	5. Chapter 5

A poem of love  By the Bloody Baron

Oh, shoe of Hermione's,

Ye hath summoned the emotion of love from my icy heart,

Like the sun on the horizon ye rise

To warm my life. And onto evil ye descend,

Crushing it like a can. A can of hatred.

Red, like a precious ruby,

With white laces that glow like the mystic moon.

Perhaps, my darling, we shall meet again,

In the Hogwarts corridors of ancient,

Lovers eyes connect, feelings of desire,

Our bodes will attract in magnetic pull,

Yet alas! Woe is me!

Since mortal death stole my flesh I have no substance,

My feet of mist will never know the bliss of thine warm support,

Never in the snow shall we walk,

Never will I wear ye with pride.

If in my chest, a heart lay beating, it would ache for my longing.

Oh shoe of Hermione's,

Say that ye feel the same…please.


End file.
